La curiosité n'est pas un si mauvais défaut
by utchiwa79
Summary: Tenten est curieuse de savoir ce qui arrive à son coéquipier. Elle décide alors de la suivre mais elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour. Yaoi Sasu-Naru-Neiji plus un passage hétéro


Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris donc en cette période de chaleur voici un os qui est en réalité un PWP.

J'assume complètement le côté PWP de cet os donc vous êtes prévenu âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

La curiosité n'est pas un si mauvais défaut.

Tenten trouvait que son coéquipier agissait étrangement ces derniers temps. Bien entendu elle ne pensait absolument pas à Lee, qui lui, avait toujours un comportement étrange mais à son autre coéquipier, le beau et froid Neiji.

Lui, d'habitude imperturbable, était de plus en plus distrait pendant leurs entraînements, certes leurs missions étaient toujours des succès mais il était différent, il arrivait fatigué et parfois elle percevait quelques marques sur son corps parfait.

Ce changement, Tenten l'avait tout de suite remarqué, les deux coéquipiers étaient proches depuis la formation de leur équipe, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et si elle s'était crue, comme beaucoup d'autres filles au village, un temps amoureuse de lui, cette idée lui était depuis longtemps passée. Elle avait compris qui il était pour elle, le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, un meilleur ami, un conseiller, le seul sur qui elle avait toujours pu se reposer.

Oui mais voilà, cela faisait presque un mois entier qu'il se dérobait à chaque conversation, qu'il fuyait des rituels qu'ils avaient pourtant depuis de nombreuses années installés. Ils ne se voyaient que pour des raisons professionnelles et pour rien d'autre, ni pour parler, ni même uniquement dans le but de passer un peu de temps avec un ami.

Ce qui rassurait Tenten dans cette affaire venait juste du fait que son ami n'avait pas l'air triste, ou même malheureux, il semblait juste différent.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, oui mais voilà, Tenten, inquiète pour son ami et légèrement curieuse, décida de le suivre afin de découvrir la raison de ce changement.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait un samedi soir à utiliser toutes les ressources nécessaires qu'elle connaissait pour ne pas se faire repérer par un Neiji étonnamment prudent pour une simple balade nocturne.

Ce qui l'avait choquée en premier lieu, lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé du domaine Hyuga, était sa tenue, lui d'habitude si rigide portait un pantalon de soie noir, moulant à merveille un fessier à n'en pas douter ferme à souhait. La taille basse du vêtement lui permit sans mal de distinguer la peau claire du ventre tendu de son coéquipier.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir détourner le regard de cette peau pâle mais elle ne le pouvait pas, et même si elle savait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, rien ne l'empêchait de regarder ce corps attrayant que détenait son coéquipier.

Alors oui elle aurait pu avoir une once de culpabilité à le suivre, une once de honte à le scruter ainsi mais il l'avait mérité selon elle, il avait tout fait pour que cette situation en arrive à ce point. Alors elle inspira un grand coup et commença à le suivre avec une prudence calculée.

Neiji traversa le village sans s'apercevoir qu'une ombre le suivait, il se hâta en toute discrétion d'atteindre sa destination. Il finit par quitter le village et suivre un sentier peu fréquenté à en juger par le peu d'entretien de cette route.

Tenten, elle, le suivait à bonne distance, elle remarqua qu'une fois sorti du village il avait augmenté sa vitesse. Elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et lorsqu'elle comprit que la direction prise les menait tout droit au quartier Uchiwa, elle en fut encore plus surprise.

Tout le monde savait très bien que Sasuke et Neiji n'étaient pas, comment dire, les meilleurs amis au monde, ayant tous deux des caractères similaires, les affrontements autant verbaux que physiques n'étaient pas rare. Décidément, Tenten avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son ami.

Que pouvait-il bien faire dans cet endroit en plein milieu de la nuit et en portant des vêtements de ce genre. Elle était perplexe face à ce comportement qui décidément ne ressemblait vraiment pas au Neiji qu'elle connaissait.

Elle regarda Neiji s'arrêter à la frontière du quartier Utchiwa, il paraissait réfléchir, mais ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps, il reprit alors son chemin d'un pas plus modéré, toujours inconscient de la filature dont il était l'objet.

Tenten pénétrait pour la première fois dans ce quartier, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise en ce lieu, non pas à cause de ce qui s'était produit par le passé mais juste parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment autorisée à pénétrer ce lieu.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle constata que Neiji était arrivé à destination, ce dernier s'étant arrêté face à une maison éclairée. Elle devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Sasuke ce dernier étant le seul habitant de ce quartier.

Elle regarda Neiji s'approcher prudemment de la porte, ses longs cheveux bruns balayant sa chute de reins, il semblait peser le pour et le contre puis se décida et frappa à la porte.

La réaction ne fut pas longue et la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Sasuke qui sortait visiblement de sa douche. Il portait en tout et pour tout un pantalon taille basse de couleur sombre ainsi qu'une serviette de bain qu'il avait nonchalamment posée sur ses épaules.

Ce qui frappa Tenten lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasuke, en plus de la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait, fut le sourire aguicheur que ce dernier eu en contemplant son visiteur. Elle distingua très clairement sa langue passer sur ses lèvres et en frissonna presque autant que son coéquipier.

Sasuke se décala alors et laissa Neiji pénétrer dans sa demeure. Tenten secoua vivement la tête un instant. Son cerveau lui hurlait que tout ceci était impossible, qu'elle devait être plongée dans un Genjustu quelconque car jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru un jour assister à une scène comme ça. Son coéquipier, très froid en temps ordinaire, se trouvait habillé de façon plus que sexy dans un quartier en général jamais visité et qui plus est, tout ça pour aller rencontrer un Sasuke en mode prédateur en plein milieu de la nuit.

Au moment où elle cru avoir définitivement tout vu, elle distingua une troisième ombre dans la maison et sut donc que Neiji et Sasuke n'étaient pas seuls.

Sa curiosité étant un peu plus piquée à vif, elle se rapprocha prudemment et pénétra le jardin de Sasuke avant de se dissimuler à l'abri d'un buisson près d'une fenêtre du salon.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regarder, elle réalisa brièvement qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver en ce lieu, son cœur s'emballa, ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour tomber sur un spectacle qui la laissa tremblante, et sans voix.

Au milieu du salon se trouvait trois hommes qu'elle connaissait très bien. Trois hommes à demi nu, étroitement enlacés. Sasuke embrassait la peau pâle du cou de son coéquipier alors que ce dernier était perdu dans un baiser à perdre haleine avec nul autre que le très sexy Naruto.

Elle contempla une des mains de son coéquipier se perdre dans la chevelure ébène de Sasuke alors que l'autre était posée sur la hanche halée de Naruto.

Tenten pensa un court instant que bien que sa place ne soit certainement pas là, beaucoup de filles du village paieraient une fortune pour voir un spectacle de ce genre. Bien sûr, elle comprenait très bien qu'elle aurait dû partir, qu'elle aurait dû se retourner et revenir sur ses pas mais elle en était incapable. Elle sentait une douce chaleur bien connue s'insinuer en elle, naître au creux de son ventre pour se diffuser un peu plus bas.

Elle réalisa que sa respiration avait changée, que son pouls s'était accéléré, que son corps réagissait bien plus qu'en temps ordinaire.

Elle comprit qu'aucun de ses hommes ne se souciaient de sa présence pour peu qu'ils l'aient remarquée. Elle observa la main de Sasuke pincer légèrement un téton dressé de son coéquipier avant de glisser et venir finir sa route sur l'attache du pantalon de Neiji. Son autre main n'était pas en reste et effectuait un travail similaire sur le corps de Naruto.

Même si Tenten n'était pas dans la pièce elle percevait clairement les divers gémissements qui s'en échappaient. Elle aurait pu dire les yeux fermés auquel de ces jeunes hommes appartenaient tels ou tels gémissements, oui mais voilà elle avait envie de tout en cet instant sauf de fermer les yeux, elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir les faire cligner tant ce spectacle la saisissait et la chamboulait. Puis dans un timing quasi parfait elle vit les pantalons de Naruto et Neiji glisser et ainsi dévoiler deux hommes d'une rare beauté, entièrement nus, en érection l'un face à l'autre.

Elle remarqua alors, que sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait prit une position plus confortable et que sa main avait glissé sur sa cuisse dénudée en cette nuit d'été. Elle réalisa alors que cette même main tremblait comme le reste de son corps mais malgré cela elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner à nouveau la tête pour pouvoir à nouveau les contempler.

La scène avait changé, maintenant en plus d'être entièrement nus, Sasuke tenait dans sa main les érections dressées de Neiji et Naruto. Sous l'intensité du plaisir, les deux jeunes hommes avaient rejeté la tête en arrière. Sasuke en profita et ravagea le cou ainsi offert de Neiji avant d'attirer Naruto un peu plus près pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son tour.

Neiji semblait transporté et offrait une vision de luxure d'une rare intensité, ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir et Tenten pouvait distinguer de là elle était que sa respiration était des plus laborieuses. Son corps suivait le mouvement que lui imposait Sasuke alors que ce dernier faisait à son tour glisser son pantalon pour finir nu dans son dos, plaquant son érection contre les fesses rebondies d'un Neiji haletant. Ce dernier se plaqua un peu plus contre le brun alors que Naruto quittait les lèvres du même brun pour venir embrasser ce torse offert et désirable face à lui.

Tenten était à bout de souffle, elle avait tellement chaud et pourtant elle ne parvenait toujours pas à quitter ce spectacle des yeux. Cette chaleur qui l'avait saisie plus tôt la dévastait dorénavant et elle sentait que le short qu'elle portait était devenu humide depuis un moment. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller en ce lieu mais en les voyant ainsi elle se dit « le plaisir n'est-il pas meilleur avec un zeste de risque ? » alors, guidée par ses instincts les plus primaires, elle glissa sa main déjà moite entre ses cuisses et la passa sous le tissu de son short.

Aussitôt son corps s'arqua et elle savoura un court instant le contact de ses doigts sur son sexe chaud. Elle sentit la pointe de ses seins se dresser sous son tee-shirt et commença à doucement caresser son clitoris tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et ainsi attirer l'attention. Elle était encore capable de savoir que si l'un des trois hommes se donnant du plaisir à côté la découvrait elle était morte et étrangement cette pensée l'excita un peu plus.

Son attention se reporta sur les trois hommes dans la maison au moment où elle reconnut la voix de Neiji. Ce dernier émettait d'entêtants gémissements. Si jusque là Tenten pensait ne pas être prude lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison sa respiration se bloqua net.

Naruto tenait à présent entre ses lèvres le sexe dressé de son coéquipier alors que Sasuke semblait le préparer de ses doigts. Sasuke continuait à parsemer le cou de Neiji de baisers et ce dernier était simplement perdu, n'étant plus capable de savoir quel prénom gémir alors que les doigts de Sasuke venaient semble-t-il de toucher sa prostate.

Neiji avait perdu l'une des ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de Naruto alors que ce dernier semblait prendre un plaisir non dissimulé à se savoir en partie responsable de l'état de l'homme qu'il tenait en bouche. Ses lèvres glissaient toujours plus loin pour finir par parvenir à prendre entièrement en bouche le sexe dressé de Neiji.

Neiji était sur point de jouir, il parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, et c'est ce moment que Sasuke choisit pour le soulever dans ses bras, en lui écartant les cuisses un maximum. Naruto suivit le mouvement et plaça lui-même, après l'avoir enduit de sa salive, le sexe de Sasuke face à l'entrée préparée de Neiji.

Dès que Sasuke commença à le pénétrer, Naruto retourna avec voracité à sa tâche.

Tenten n'en pouvait plus, elle passa sa main libre sous son tee-shirt et laissa ses doigts courir sur sa poitrine dévoilée. Elle eut plus de peine à maîtriser son gémissement au moment où elle laissa ses doigts la pénétrer alors que de son autre main elle pinça légèrement un de ses tétons dressés.

Ses mouvements commençaient à se faire plus précis et elle sentait très bien que bientôt elle parviendrait à l'orgasme désiré. Pourtant malgré le plaisir intense qui la dévastait petit à petit, elle aurait aimé être à la place d'un de ses hommes, ou non, elle aurait aimé être à la place de Neiji, et sentir en elle cette colonne de chair vibrante qui coulissait à un rythme délibérément lent à l'intérieur de son coéquipier. Elle aurait aussi aimé sentir la langue mutine de Naruto sur son clitoris. L'image de ce fantasme la traversa l'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit les parois étroites de son intimité se resserrer contre ses doigts alors qu'un long frisson annonciateur d'un orgasme imminent la traversait.

À ce moment-là tout bascula, elle se retrouva immobilisée, incapable de pouvoir effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer néanmoins son corps, lui, ne prenait pas le même chemin que son esprit. Elle sentait son sexe pulser, lui envoyer des vagues de fourmillements et son vagin qui se contractait compulsivement autour de ses doigts. Son corps réclamait un orgasme bien mérité, alors qu'elle se retrouvait entravée.

Malgré la panique, elle entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses trois hommes se donnant du plaisir. Dans l'incapacité de faire face à ce nouvel arrivant, elle ne put que sursauter quand elle réalisa que cette personne se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle sentit un corps se placer entre ses cuisses écartées, la chaleur d'un autre corps si près du sien, elle frissonna quand elle perçut un souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Elle se sentit soudain très vulnérable mais en même temps si excitée. Son corps la brûlait, la suppliait de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait et la présence de cette personne ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Dans le salon elle constata que Naruto venait de faire jouir Neiji, il récoltait avec fierté ce précieux liquide et Tenten ne pu s'empêcher de gémir doucement alors qu'un nouveau frisson la parcourait.

L'inconnu se rapprocha alors un peu plus de Tenten, si près que son torse effleura la pointe de ses seins ce qui arracha une nouvelle plainte de plaisir à la jeune fille. L'inconnu respira l'odeur de sexe émanant de la jeune ninja et plaça habilement un de ses genoux juste contre la main de Tenten qui était restée là où elle l'avait placée, bien au chaud entre ses cuisses où ses doigts étaient toujours enserrés dans cet étroit fourreau chaud et humide.

Aussitôt Tenten se courba, les liens la retenant semblant juste s'être un peu desserré. Son corps s'arqua alors et si elle l'avait pu elle aurait sans conteste elle-même provoquer une autre friction, juste une ou deux de plus, pour enfin éteindre ce feu qui la consumait. Elle observa alors Neiji dont le sexe se dressait à nouveau alors que Sasuke était toujours en lui, face à lui se jouait un spectacle particulièrement érotique, Naruto s'était placé à quatre pattes au sol, ses doigts allant et venant dans son intimité alors qu'il gémissait d'une manière plus que subjective.

Elle vit Sasuke parler à l'oreille de Neiji alors qu'il le reposait au sol. Sasuke se retira et Neiji alla se placer derrière Naruto, il se pencha alors et laissa sa langue courir sur cette intimité si convoitée. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke alla se placer face à Naruto et ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'emparer de ce membre fièrement dresser pour lui administrer un traitement des plus attentionnés.

Tenten réalisa que le souffle chaud de cet inconnu s'était déplacé qu'il était passé de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine et que maintenant il était exactement sur son téton. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration à travers le tissu, la chaleur qu'il dégageait, il se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres, si près et en même temps si loin.

Au moment où elle sentit l'inconnu se déplacer elle laissa une plainte de frustration filtrée et se mordit rapidement la langue pour avoir oser faire ça. Mais l'inconnu ne réagit pas, il continua juste sa route, comme si il voulait respirer l'odeur de chaque partie de son corps, il se contentait de la frôler, de ne faire qu'amplifier son désir et son envie, il ne faisait qu'affoler un peu plus ses sens.

Tenten réalisa l'espace d'un instant, alors que ce souffle glissait sur son ventre, qu'elle était pitoyable dans cette situation, elle était à deux doigts de supplier un inconnu, qui aurait pu être dangereux, de la faire jouir le plus rapidement possible. Malgré tout, même si elle était pleinement consciente de cet état de fait, elle devait aussi admettre que jamais elle n'avait était aussi excitée de toute sa vie.

Au moment où l'inconnu arriva au niveau de son short, elle vit le corps de Sasuke se tendre et Naruto récolter une nouvelle semence. Puis Sasuke se pencha et embrassa son blondinet qui subissait toujours les assauts de Neiji. Sasuke se décala, il se releva, Tenten eu peur l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne vienne dans sa direction. Mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta d'observer debout la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Rapidement son sexe se dressa à nouveau et il le prit alors en main afin d'y appliquer un mouvement lent de va-et-vient. Neiji observait fasciné, le mouvement de cette main pâle sur ce sexe à nouveau palpitant. Il prit alors le sexe de Naruto en main et accentua ses mouvements de hanches alors qu'il ne quittait plus Sasuke des yeux.

Naruto gémissait, quémandait davantage, et Neiji se faisait une joie de lui offrir. Le corps de Naruto ne tarda pas à se tendre sous un sourire satisfait de Sasuke et Naruto jouit dans la main de Neiji.

Tenten sentit alors quelque chose de brûlant et d'humide caresser le tissu au-dessus de ses doigts. Elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de la langue de cet inconnu. Cette langue semblait laper le liquide qui avait mouillé au préalable son short. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir presser un peu plus ses seins, juste un peu plus, et surtout elle aurait aimer sentir cette langue sur son sexe, sentir cette chaleur l'envahir, cette langue la caresser et la pénétrer, elle aurait tout fait en cet instant pour que cet homme agisse ainsi. Mais elle se contenta de gémir une nouvelle fois.

L'inconnu plaça alors ses mains sur les cuisses de Tenten et se redressa avant de glisser à l'oreille de la jeune ninja, « tu veux bien que je joue avec toi Tenten » au moment où elle entendit ses mots, elle reconnut l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle, mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit, il la souleva légèrement et la plaça sur ses cuisses afin de lui faire ressentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait dans cette situation.

Tenten, les joues rougies par la gêne et par l'envie, réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder en face cet homme qu'elle côtoyait pour le travail. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en rendre compte tout de suite, cette capacité à immobiliser une personne sans utiliser de lien et sans avoir besoin d'être proche de sa proie. Cette capacité à utiliser les ombres de la lune pour utiliser au mieux ses techniques, ça ne pouvait être que le génie de konoha, Shikamaru.

Ce dernier ondula ses hanches et la jeune fille ressentit une vague de plaisir la submerger. C'était une évidence qu'elle le voulait, alors mettant son orgueil de côté elle acquiesça, à ce moment-là, elle remarqua que Neiji venait de délaisser Naruto pour venir se placer à genoux face à Sasuke. Il prit dans sa main le sexe du brun et y déposa sa langue, il la laissa courir sur ce membre, en dessiner chaque contour, avant de l'englober et d'y appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il appliqua en même temps, grâce à sa main, sur son propre sexe.

Naruto les observa alors, il contempla cet homme d'habitude si fier, se mettre à genoux pour offrir un plaisir partagé avec un autre homme, Naruto les contemplait, cette beauté émanant d'eux semblait le subjuguer, comme ce spectacle continuait d'émerveiller Tenten.

Shikamaru posa alors ses lèvres au creux du cou de Tenten et aussitôt cette dernière se sentit fondre dans ces bras. Tenten aurait aimé qu'il desserre cette étreinte qui la bridait, ou du moins qu'il la place autrement, elle voulait sentir ce sexe dur contre le sien, elle voulait pouvoir en percevoir sa longueur et sa chaleur.

Shikamaru sembla comprendre son envie et desserra les liens qui la retenait, il changea la position de ses bras. Les doigts de Tenten quittèrent alors cet antre chaud dans lequel ils reposaient, son autre main quitta sa poitrine frémissante et elle se retrouva les mains liées dans le dos, le regard toujours tourné vers cette maison qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru découvrir de cette manière à califourchon sur un ami qu'elle n'était même pas en mesure de voir.

Shikamaru poussa alors ses hanches et fit brusquement entrer en contact son sexe dressé contre celui humide de la jeune ninja. Aussitôt cette dernière fut submergée par cet orgasme qu'elle désirait tant. Elle sentit chaque partie de son corps trembler sous l'intensité de cette vague de plaisir. À cet instant, elle se soucia à peine du gémissement un peu plus bruyant qu'elle laissa échapper et après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas dérangé les trois jeunes hommes.

Elle voyait Naruto se diriger à quatre pattes vers un Neiji très occupé à apprendre les contours du sexe de Sasuke du bout de sa langue. Naruto se plaça derrière Neiji et posa sa langue sur l'intimité de ce dernier. Neiji sous l'effet de ce nouveau contact laissa échapper le sexe de Sasuke pour gémir un peu plus fort. Naruto se redressa alors et laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du dos de Neiji, jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. Son sexe à nouveau dressé se colla contre le fessier de Neiji. Ce dernier remuait frénétiquement le bassin, invitant ainsi le blond à se glisser en lui. Naruto attrapa Neiji par les cheveux alors qu'en une longue poussée il s'enfonçait en lui et d'après le long cri de plaisir que ce dernier laissa échapper, Tenten en conclut que Naruto avait heurté de plein fouet la prostate de son coéquipier.

Elle réalisa alors que bien qu'elle venait d'être traversée par un puissant orgasme, elle avait toujours ce feu en elle qui ne demandait qu'à être apaisé. Elle sentit alors la main de Shikamaru attraper le bord de son tee-shirt et le faire glisser au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Une fine brise caressa la pointe de ses seins et elle tressaillit sur les genoux de son ami. Ce dernier lâcha le tissu et fit glisser ses doigts sur cette poitrine généreuse. Il la caressa en douceur, la soupesa, avant de prendre un de ses seins en main et de venir en lécher la pointe avec habilité.

Tenten était haletante et au moment où elle sentit les dents de Shikamaru mordre délicatement son téton droit elle réussit elle-même à onduler ses hanches et arracha à son tour un doux gémissement à son ami.

Aussitôt elle trouva ce son agréable et apprécia la manière dont un doux frisson la traversa au moment où elle l'entendit. Elle accentua alors un peu plus la pression contre le sexe du jeune ninja alors que ce dernier maltraitait toujours, pour son plus grand plaisir, sa poitrine dénudée.

Shikamaru explora alors du bout de ses doigts le corps fin de son amie et ainsi parvint à la lisière de son short. Il se concentra l'espace d'un instant et laissa filtrer un fin courant de chakra suffisamment aiguisé pour découper sans peine le fin tissu du vêtement.

Tenten se retrouva alors quasiment nue dans les bras de son ami, qui ne se priva pas de laisser glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son sexe humide. Elle s'aperçut à peine qu'elle appela son ami entre deux gémissements. Mais lui l'entendit. Il détacha habillement les liens retenant son pantalon et après avoir manœuvré en douceur il parvint à faire suffisamment glisser le tissu pour libérer son sexe.

Aussitôt il se plaqua davantage contre la jeune ninja et apprécia la manière dont son corps vibrait, la façon dont ce doux liquide chaud s'écoulait sur son sexe.

Tenten comme dans un état second, ne réalisa pas qu'elle l'encourageait à s'enfoncer en elle et au moment où il le fit, il libéra une partie de son étreinte et ainsi s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres pour que personne ne puisse entendre le cri de plaisir qu'il étouffa de ses lèvres.

Dans cette position, il perçut la scène qui se jouait à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir une scène aussi sensuelle et envoûtante, Sasuke s'était placé derrière Naruto et se déhanchait suivant un rythme particulièrement doux alors que le blond en plus de subir avec délice les attentions de son brun, s'occupait également de flatter la prostate de Neiji grâce à des coups de reins précis.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais rien eu contre l'homosexualité et en voyant cette scène il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi une partie grandissante de la population féminine était particulièrement adepte d'un genre de mangas appelé yaoi.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme frémissante dans ses bras et quitta un instant le ballet harmonieux de ses trois corps semblant fait pour s'accorder.

Il savait que si elle avait pu, elle se serait agrippée à lui, mais il ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité, il ondula des hanches, savourant l'étroitesse de son intimité et sa chaleur.

Cette situation lui plaisait comme elle plaisait également à son amie. Tenten continuait d'émettre des gémissements qui se perdaient tous entre les lèvres de Shikamaru. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait pu onduler ses hanches quelques minutes plus tôt et décida d'essayer à nouveau.

Dès qu'elle y parvint, elle entendit à nouveau ce doux son produit par son ami, même si il était plus étouffé par ses propres lèvres. Elle recommença alors jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne plaque ses mains sur ses hanches et ne lui impose lui-même un rythme plus soutenu. Il rapprocha encore un peu le corps de la jeune fille, suffisamment pour que sa poitrine se presse contre son torse.

Il en avait eu tellement envie, au moment où il l'avait vue se donner du plaisir, le tableau qu'elle lui avait offert, cette pose lascive, ses joues rouges, cet état de luxure attrayant à souhait n'avait fait que l'attirer, l'attiser. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et pour une fois il s'était contenté d'agir ni plus ni moins.

Il pensa rapidement qu'au vue des réactions de la jeune fille, il avait eu raison. Il sentait son corps le brûler, lui envoyer des décharges de plaisirs sans fin. Il accentua alors la cadence, conscient que lui comme elle étaient sur le point de jouir.

Il changea rapidement la position qu'il avait instaurée, et bascula la jeune fille en arrière afin qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos. Elle avait beau être entravée, elle n'essayait pas de s'en défaire, elle se laissait aller, et lui aimait juste voir ça.

Il reprit alors ses mouvements, avec plus de force, plus de fougue. Il l'entendit lui dire entre deux halètements qu'elle allait jouir et cette simple phrase l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il s'effondra sur elle. Apprécia la sensation de son vagin qui se contractait autour de son sexe. Il aima entendre sa respiration chercher à se calmer pour n'y parvenir qu'au bout de longues minutes. Il savoura un instant sa peau chaude et douce contre la sienne jusqu'à ce que des cris de plaisirs n'attirent à nouveau son attention.

Neiji venait de jouir dans la main de Naruto avant de s'effondrer à bout de souffle. Naruto le suivit de près, cédant au déhanché de Sasuke. Ce dernier se retira alors de cet antre chaud et regarda avec attention les deux hommes étendus à ses pieds.

Neiji et Naruto, semblèrent sentir ce regard et se placèrent chacun à quatre pattes pour se diriger vers Sasuke. Rapidement deux langues se mirent à courir sur le sexe du brun et ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour exprimer son plaisir. De ses mains, il imposait le rythme de ses deux bouches sur lui et rapidement il jouit à son tour, éclaboussant au passage le visage de ces deux hommes à ses pieds.

Sous l'intensité du plaisir, il s'effondra à son tour au sol alors que Naruto récupérait du bout de sa langue la précieuse semence de son brun éparpillée sur le visage de Neiji.

Shikamaru se dit que décidément ces trois hommes étaient vraiment surprenant, puis il détourna son visage sur la jeune fille sous lui et se dit qu'elle aussi était surprenante.

Il put tout de suite voir la gêne sur son visage, elle était si attrayante dans cette position, complètement offerte et en même temps légèrement timide. Il sentit à nouveau ce désir revivre en lui. Son sexe se contracta en elle et aussitôt ses yeux exprimèrent la surprise.

Tenten réalisa alors que Shikamaru n'avait pas juste était pris d'une pulsion en la voyant mais qu'il la désirait réellement. Elle l'observa, plongeant son regard en lui, elle savait l'instant décisif.

Shikamaru vint alors délicatement embrasser ses lèvres avant de la libérer de son étreinte.

Tenten sentit la manipulation des ombres s'annuler, et elle retrouva la liberté de ses mouvements. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami alors que son cœur semblait lancé dans une course qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Shikamaru rompit le baiser l'espace d'un instant juste le temps de lui proposer « tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? » La question avait été à peine soufflée, et pourtant Tenten n'entendait que ses mots. Elle n'était pas sûre de devoir réfléchir à cet instant alors elle décida de suivre celui qui faisait battre son cœur d'une manière si effrénée. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait entièrement nue dans le lit de son ami, alors que ce dernier recommençait à se déhancher en elle.

De leur côté, les garçons prenaient un repos bien mérité. Ils étaient tous les trois alanguis sur le large canapé de Sasuke, et chacun caressait avec délicatesse un des morceaux de peau de l'autre. Ils avaient l'air plus soudés que jamais, et en paix. Chacun affichait un fin sourire.

Pourtant Neiji savait qu'il devrait bientôt partir, fuir ces étreintes rassurantes et si précieuses à son cœur. Il le devait, pas parce qu'il le voulait mais parce que sa position au sein de son clan l'y obligeait. Il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de relation, sa vie était déjà tracée, depuis longtemps, et il savait depuis son enfance qu'il devait épouser une jeune femme quelconque pour le bien de son clan.

Naruto sembla percevoir cette pensée fugace qui le traversa et lui souffla « reste, s'il te plaît, reste avec nous » Neijii aurait aimé dire oui, il aurait aimé le hurler, mais sa position, son rang l'en empêchait. Sasuke s'approcha alors à son tour et lui souffla « tu sais très bien que personne ne pourra rien te faire avec nous. Personne ne serait assez fou pour venir te prendre à nous, pas même ton clan, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Alors reste avec nous Neiji. » Naruto avait écouté chaque mot et les pensait tout autant que Sasuke, alors il se décida à se livrer aussi, puisque le moment semblait y être propice. « c'est tous les trois ensemble, qu'on est le mieux, alors oui, on a rien de conventionnel mais franchement tu crois pas qu'on nous a assez bridé comme ça pendant toute notre vie pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire ce que l'on désire à notre tour? Neiji, regarde-nous et dis-nous que tu ne veux pas de cette vie qu'on t'offre. Que tu ne veux pas pouvoir te réveiller dans nos bras chaque matin et te coucher dans ces même bras chaque soir ? »

Neiji se cala un peu plus contre ses deux hommes, les siens, c'était indéniable, cette relation était certes étrange mais aussi salvatrice et si pleine d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait nier que de toute sa vie c'était juste la meilleure des choses qui lui soit arrivée. Il profita des caresses que lui prodiguaient ses deux hommes et décida que pour une fois, il était peut-être temps qu'il vive pour lui.

Il alla chercher les lèvres de ce brun ténébreux qu'il avait longtemps haït par le passé, avant de saisir celles de ce blond contre qui il s'était battu jadis. Lorsqu'il stoppa ses baisers il souffla juste « je reste » et alors il put voir sur le visage de ces deux êtres le plus radieux des sourires.

En quelques secondes, Naruto s'était à nouveau jeté sur Neiji avant de se faire suivre de très près par Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Neiji et Tenten rejoignaient le lieu de rendez-vous habituel de leur équipe, chacun affichait un air rêveur et un sourire niais sur le visage.

Tenten devint rouge écarlate lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami sans que ce dernier n'en comprenne la raison et au moment où elle vit Shikamaru se diriger vers leur groupe, elle se mit à trembler. Elle observa le ninja avec qui elle avait passé la nuit se diriger vers elle, faisant fi des interpellations dont il faisait l'objet. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui offrit un doux sourire avant de déposer sa main sur sa joue et de l'entraîner dans un baiser à perdre haleine.

Neiji resta un instant abasourdi par cette révélation et se dit que finalement il n'était pas le seul à avoir ses petits secrets, qui après cette nuit passée hors de sa résidence n'allait plus en être un. Tout à coup, ce poids qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester aux côtés de ses deux hommes s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il se permit de sourire à son tour, de sourire parce qu'il était heureux, heureux pour son amie et surtout pour lui-même. L'avenir ne serait peut-être pas facile mais au moins il n'était pas seul pour l'affronter.


End file.
